Crimson Planet
Crimson Planet is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by TrueOmega and verified by Wooshi999 on May 19, 2018. It is extremely difficult, despite being very short for an Extreme Demon (roughly 1 minute 10 seconds, which is over three times shorter than Bloodlust, the current #3 hardest demon). Crimson Planet is considered harder than Bloodlust, but a level called Zodiac, verified by Xander556, is considered to be even harder, giving Crimson Planet the #2 spot on the Pointercrate Demon List. however, The Demon List Mods have announced this might change in the future if people find Crimson Planet harder than Zodiac. Gameplay * 0-14% (Nikrodox): '''The level begins with an incredibly difficult cube section that requires pixel-perfect timing. After a short ball and robot section, the level transitions into a very difficult ship sequence that requires a lot of skill. During the buildup to the drop, the player becomes a cube, and the part ends. * '''15-22% (TrueOmega): '''TrueOmega's part is almost entirely an insanely difficult triple speed wave segment that requires a ton of skill and maneuvering. It switches between sizes and gravity very frequently. The part ends with an easier cube section. * '''23-28% (EndLevel): '''EndLevel's part starts with a difficult ship sequence with some straight fly and ends with a very difficult UFO segment with a lot of jump orbs and portals in tight spaces that require lots of skill. * '''29-38% (YakobNugget): YakobNugget's part begins with a brief auto cube section and a short straight fly section. An extremely tight and difficult wave segment follows with moving spikes. The part ends with a very brief but tight spider after a brief ship section. * 39-43% (Dz3ser): Dz3ser's part begins with some extremely tight straight fly, followed by an extremely fast paced and tight wave section. The part ends with a difficult half-speed timing-based UFO segment. * 44-52% (Terron): Terron's part features some very fast-paced gameplay, with a cube section, a very tight wave part, another cube part, a very tight UFO segment, some straight fly, and a brief timing-based ball. The part ends with a half-speed robot segment. * 53-63% (AimTheSame): '''AimTheSame's part starts with a brief cube and robot part, followed by a tight ship sequence. After a tight and fast-paced wave segment, the part ends with a difficult tight UFO segment. * '''64-71% (Zimnior12): Zimnior12's part starts with a very fast-paced but dark spider segment, followed by a difficult timing-based UFO segment and cube section. A very tight and difficult wave segment with varying sizes and gravity is next, but is extremely difficult to see, with a dark background and block combination. * 72-83% (TrusTa + Metalface221): Their part begins with a very tight timing-based mini-cube section, followed by a brief UFO segment. After a tight ship sequence with lots of straight fly, the part ends with a fast-paced mini-cube section. * '84-100% (MrPPs): '''MrPPs's part begins with a mini cube section, followed by a short quadruple speed ship sequence with even more straight flying. After a very fast and tight wave section and spider segment, the part ends with some straight fly with many gravity portals. Text at the end displays "THE END". The level concludes with the credits featuring everyone who participated in the collaboration and the level name appearing right after. Records Trivia * Terron‘s part is his Yatagarasu Creator Contest entry. * Wooshi999 has buffed and nerfed the level numerous times. * On April 22, 2018, Wooshi999 suffered a 92% death right before the credits.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLfqDjBqlo Due to this, he harshly nerfed it out of rage but has now undone most of them. * There is an Easter egg in the level which states "what can I say except you're welcome" which kills you at the end of the level. It is unknown what causes this to happen. It is a reference to the 2016 American film ''Moana. * MetaManZ has made really fast runs on this level. Within a week of release, he had managed to get some good runs like 36-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-dy33YQoC4 This caused Wooshi999 to think he had overestimated the difficulty of the level, but MetaManZ clarified that the level still was extremely difficult. * Wooshi999 has beaten the level twice, the second time in a higher quality.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIcMg2dRY3w * Aimthesame's old part in the level has become a meme all over Twitter, because of how bad it was. * There is an upcoming sequel called Scarlet Sirius.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi_YJJ9hDM0 * The level was finally rated on May 9, 2019, almost a year after it was verified. * Wooshi999 is hosting a remake of this level, the name is rumored to be called "Vermillion Venture". But it still seems to be aiming to be top 5 instead of aiming for the top 1. * A player named nSwish has been the first to complete the level legitimately on May 25, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRIg-cwaPE0 Walkthrough References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Top 100